


How Could You?

by constipatedmuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Middle Names, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constipatedmuse/pseuds/constipatedmuse
Summary: Reader has a question for Gabe. Dean has no boundaries.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Original Character(s), Dean Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester & Original Male Character(s), Dean Winchester & You, Gabriel (Supernatural) & Original Character(s), Gabriel (Supernatural) & Original Female Character(s), Gabriel (Supernatural) & Original Male Character(s), Gabriel (Supernatural) & You





	How Could You?

"Gabriel --" I broke off. "Wait, do you have a middle name?"  
"A middle name?" he echoed. "I don't even have a last name, sugar. Why?"  
I put my hand on my hip. "Well, what am I supposed to call you when you're in trouble?"  
He grinned and raised an eyebrow. "Am I in trouble?"  
I rolled my eyes. "Aren't you always?"  
He thought for a second before saying, "Touché." Then, he crossed his arms. "What's your middle name?"  
I pumped both fists in the air and crowed in victory. "You have no power here!" I chanted, dancing in a circle.  
Dean yelled out from the war room. "It's M/N!"  
My arms fell as I processed his betrayal. "Dean, you son of a bitch!" I yelled back, as I started after him.  
Gabe giggled and reached out to stop me, but he missed my arm. "Dean, run!" he called, following close behind me. "They're loose!"


End file.
